The objective of this research is to investigate the influence of a sense of humor as a moderator of stress in children with cancer. Anecdotally, children report that a sense of humor helps with cope with the day-to-day experiences of living with cancer, however no research has examined sense of humor and childhood cancer stressors. Specifically, what is the moderating effect of sense of humor on the relationship between childhood cancer stressors and children's psychosocial adjustment to cancer, immune function, and incidence and severity of infections? Knowing the influence of a child's sense of humor will add to the knowledge base concerning care of children with cancer and help nurses determine the appropriateness of using humor, a powerful, cost-effective, and classified nursing intervention, with children experiencing cancer treatment and related side effects. Using a predictive correlational design, a purposive sample of 70 subjects will be selected from a population of children with cancer receiving outpatient chemotherapy at the following three pediatric hematology/oncology clinics in Massachusetts: Dana Farber Cancer Institute, Boston; Baystate Medical Center, Springfield; and University of Massachusetts Medical Center, Worcester.